one night
by secretjester
Summary: after the fake dead of Sherlock something interesting happens while he stays at Molly's


**i do not own Sherlock nor the characters used on this story**

 **fourth day of Sherlolly, if you like it please review or give it a favorite so I can know if I should keep doing this**

It was raining really hard the night after he ¨died¨, like the world was showing grief over the death of the younger Holmes, but it was all a lie after all and he was planning how to bring down all of Moriarty's net in an apartment that was certainly not his, with a cat that surely wasn't his property laying on his lap. The door opened only to show a soaking wet Molly dressed in black, shivering and freezing, he stared at her making an awkward atmosphere for the woman infront of him as she took her coat off and cleared her throat trying to ignore his eyes on her.

¨goodnight Sherlock¨she said softly with a trembling voice, trying to make his attention drift away from her but it didn't, he kept staring in silence, analyzing her, and that was incredibly uncomfortable, just having a pair of eyes on you that don't turn away for note ven one second.

¨you will get sick, take a shower and change, you will be useless if you catch a cold¨ and just like that his attention drifted back to his mind palace, she looked at hm not knowing if she should ignore the rudeness and be honored about him caring for her health, at the end she did, because who needs to be so negative when you have the man you've loved for a long time on your flat?.

She went to the bathroom, taking her clothes with her to avoid any weird situations that could happen with the curious detective that was staying on her flat. Fifteen minutes passed until she was out, with many thoughts about Sherlock on her mind, many that she would never share, since they brought a bright red blush to her face for all the dirty reasons, she smiled and shook her head as she walked to her kitchen, trying to ignore all the thoughts about the curly man before he could notice the look on her face.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, scanning the blush and weird smile on her face, deciding it was normal after all she blushed and smiled a lot when he was around, but there was something about her posture that showed something different, it wasn't her usual shy smile, it was confident, something he rarely saw on the pathologist and made the situation interesting for him, so he decided to get closer, more tan most times, to see the reaction the small woman would have, her confidence would fade? She would stay the same? It was fun to wonder about that, after all she really was a curious specimen, with her weird offers and always full trust on him.

She looked at him getting closer and froze, not knowing what to do when he was so close, most times he would never get so close to her. For a second the thoughts returned to her mind, his lips against her neck, his fingers against her naked back as he pulls her closer to…, then she stopped she knew where this was going at it wasn't a good place to go, specially with him there, so close. The red over her cheeks became brighter with each second that passed, which seemed to draw even more attention towards her.

He touched her waist unexpectedly but as soon as he did he let go, a surprised look on his face appeared, like he didn't want to do that but as soon as it appeared it left, and he smiled, as if the movement was intended all along. Blood ran through her veins like fire, and she felt for a second that the world had stopped because that single touch had made her go insane. She couldn't help to keep thinking about how his touch felt against her covered skin for a few seconds, wondering how it would feel to have his hands on her body for a little longer. And then out of pure instinct she moved closer, closing her eyes, letting her lips touch Sherlock's for a tender moment, but when she felt his hand returned to her waist and his lips started to move along with hers, it seemed like the control on their bodies was lost and there was no turning back as the kisses continued getting more and more steamy.

It was like a dance full of passion, their lips moved in perfect sync, their bodies seemed to be unable to get away from the other's, it was fire running within them, letting them feel the heat of the other person as they moved trough the apartment at a quick and quite blind pace, but it wasn't just the hormones ruling over their brains, it was a tsunami, it was destructive with the path behind them, frames were on the floor and almost everything had been moved, but it was refreshing, a splash of fresh water for the fire of the feelings that had been growing and being hidden for a long time.

And that night, to let you imagine the details of what happened, two bodies came together to cause a harmony that maybe soon would turn to chaos, sweet love was made on the bedroom of the pathologist.

The next morning, there was silence, but even if they didn't speak, there was a sense of hamony and happiness in the apartment, Molly knew it was special since she had just made her fantasies true with the man she loved, even if deep sown she thought it was an ilusion, but for him it was an eye opening experience, that made him realice, that maybe he did have a romentic feeling towards the girl everyone thpught was invisible to him


End file.
